New Start
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: After the baby is born and Finn knows that the baby is not is but his best friend Noah's what will happen? Will Finn get together with Rachael or will her stay with Quinn even though it's not his. And will Quinn keep the baby?
1. It's a date then

Finn's POV

Her voice was like soft kisses in the rain to my ears. I would know that voice even if I was on the other side of the world.

She was sing Love Song by Sara Bareilles. We were working on that song for Glee lately. I've been glad that we are now able to practice together without Quinn and the baby in the way.

I kept walking to the door were I saw her and Kurt practicing. Kurt would sing a verse and then she would. Kurt was also playing the piano.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a long song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song  
Today  
Today.._

She didn't notice that I'd walked into the room yet.

She did when I sang the next verse though.

_I learnt the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and Your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry_

"Finn!" Rachael said and ran into my arms. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too."

"I need some one new to practice with. It's not that you not good Kurt because your great it's just. . . "

"I know. You love to practice with Finn. It's fine, Rachael." Kurt said. He didn't have hurt in his eyes or anything.

"I don't have time, Rachael. I have to get to football practice. I just came by to see what you were up to after I'm done with football practice."

"Nothing. You want to practice then?"

"No, I want to spend some time with you that doesn't have to do with practicing. Please, Rachael?"

"Okay, But later tonight I want to go over on song that me and you can do, okay?" She asked me and then looked at Kurt who nodded.

"You're going to have Kurt come and play the piano?" I asked.

"Yes, what's wrong with that."

"You know I know how to play, right?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Well I can. So it will just be me and you. Anyways I need to get to football practice before couch starts a search party."

Rachael laughed and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the check.

"See you later, Rachael" I said and went out the door.

She started from the top on Love Song.

_Head under water  
And you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder  
Even I know that  
Made room for me  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

I listened as it faded as I got farther and farther away from her.


	2. Leave Us Alone Quinn

Finn's POV

Football practice went by quit fast for once. I think it was because I was going to really get together with Rachael for once afterwards.

She is always practicing for Nationls. But I was just happy that she is willing to take a break for a little while. I know I had to make the deal with her that we would practice a Love Story by Taylor Swift but that wasn't the problem.

Quinn was the problem. She wasn't leaving me alone at all. Ever since I found out that the baby wasn't mine and I broke up with her she's been stalking me every minutine she has away from the baby.

Noah has the baby on the weekends while Quinn stalks me and Rachael. Last weekend was just tarrable. We went to the park and Kurt was there playing the drums while me and Rachael were singing. Yes we went to the park and sung. I couldn't believe it myself though. We got a crowed of people cheering for us. And then Quinn started chearing one of her cheerleading cheers. Which really got Rachael mad.

They got into a really big cat fight. Which if it hadn't been for Quinn hurting Rachael's leg it would have been funny.

But no, Quinn just had to go all out and hurt Rachael. UGH! I don't get that girl. I'm not still hung up on her. She is just wanting to still be in my life it is just annoying. Rachael agrees with me. I don't want Rachael to get hurt anymore either but I don't know what to do. I've already told her that she can't be part of my life anymore and that we are over but she just doesn't understand the consepte.

"Finn wait up!" Quinn called after me as I went to go pick Rachael up from Will's room.

I stopped. "What do you want, Quinn?" I asked unhappily. I know I should be nicer but it's just hard on me.

"What are you doing this weekend?" She asked.

"Quinn, we aren't together anymore. Get that though you mind!"

"Finn, you don't want to do this. Not to the baby."

"The baby has nothing to do with me anymore. It's yours and Noah's. I can't believe you and him betrayed me like that." I said and started to walk away.

"Finn, I didn't want to. But Noah told me it was for the best if no one knew."

"How the hell was that for the best?"

"I don't know it sounded like a good idea at first. Just please give me another chance."

"Sorry, but that one more chance left the day I found out you lied to me, Quinn. I'm going now and you should to."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a great time with Rachael and maybe even Kurt. And you will not be stalking us this time."

"When was I ever stalking you?"

"Don't even get me started." I said and walked off not listening to what she yelled behind me.

* * *

I Wrote this while my boyfriend wouldn't leave me alone and wouldn't stop kissing my neck. So if it's back just let me know and I'll rewrite it. Promise! Love lots, Magen.


	3. Home

Kurt's POV

Things were going great with practice but even I was getting tired of it.

Rachael was all about practice! Practice! Practice! Must practice more. I'm not good enough yet. She got so competive.

But it would soon end. Finn walked through the door. I sighed in relefe.

But then I saw his face. He wasn't happy. Head Bitch got to him! Poor boy. I felt bad for the two of them. It wasn't there fault Quinn couldn't get over Finn. But It was annoying.

Even I can see that.

Rachael didn't even notice I stopped playing the piano. Will had left a few hours ago.

"Finn are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Quinn's just not getting the consepte of breaking up." He said.

"I see." I said.

Rachael turned her head slowly. I guess she was going to wait 'till I left to kiss him to death.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone for now just call if you need me. I'll be helping will with some stuff in the theater." I said.

I walked out the door and went down the hall to the theater.

"Hey, Will!" I yelled.

"Finn finally come to your rescue?" Will asked.

"Yes, But Quinn got to him before he could get to Rachael. Poor guy."

Rachael's POV

"Finn!" I squeled. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't really feel like anything anymore." He said.

What was up with him now days. He'll want to do something with me and then out of no were he wont.

"We're going to do something and I don't care what you say about it!" I said.

I kissed him and then took his hand and started to drag him out the door.

"Rachael, no!" He said. I stopped I knew that voice it was the voice he used when I took my practicing to hard.

"What's wrong with you lately. Ever since Quinn had the baby you've been a totally new person."

"I just don't feel like anything. You can go help Will and Kurt if you want but I'm going to go home. I'm really tired."

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"I guess but I still am not going to feel up to anything to night. So don't think that we are going to be practicing all night long, Rachael."

I wasn't anyways. We went hand in hand down the hall to the theater to tell Kurt that we wouldn't be needing him and that we were going


End file.
